


Mass Effect - Synthetics Fall

by Laevicious



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Gen, Other, Romance, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevicious/pseuds/Laevicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Mass Effect story in which Shepard was brought back once more by using the technology the reapers shared after synthesis. Lazarus project combined with a clone created from Shepard's DNA. She has returned to a time of peace, but how long will that last now that the hero of the Milky Way has returned?</p><p>By no means is this canon with BioWare's storyline. I felt that after 3 games an ending like that needed something more to it thus coming up with the idea of what if Shepard was brought back through her memories imprinted in the Catalyst and reaper forces. Since cloning is possible, why not be able to implement her memories into a new body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect - Synthetics Fall

“Shepard? Shepard. It's time to wake up.” 

A slow groan escaped her lips as her eyes blinked open. Familiar ethereal voices filled her head, they echoed and then died down. 

“Anderson?” 

The room shifted, from where she lay a platform appeared underneath. With a fumbled attempt she slid off the table landing heavily, bare feet touching the cool smooth steel of the floor. “Shepard.” The familiar quick forward voice rung out from the side. Her blue eyes blinked, that voice. “M.. Mordin?” The Salarian joined Anderson at his side with his nod of approval. Soon familiar faces started to appear in droves. She couldn't believe her eyes. With staggered unfamiliar steps she walked towards the group hand held out. “Kaidan, Thane, Kal'Reegar, Tarquin, Cortez.. Why are you all here?” 

Anderson stepped from the group, his hand lifted the cap from his head and held it at his side. “We came to get you, Shepard. We owe you a great deal. You saved our loved ones, you saved us.” She fell finally and took the time to look herself over. The hospital gown covered most of her flesh. Her arms raised as she looked over every last bit of her body, as if checking for something out of place. The room itself was enormous, endless white walls with a steel like flooring filling quickly the hundreds of thousands of people.

“But.. I jumped into the Catalyst.. Why am I alive?” Mordin quickly stepped up and nodded once. “Simple explanation Shepard. When you leapt into the Catalyst to save everyone you not only destroyed your body but you imprinted everything you were into the mechanism that is or rather was the Catalyst.” He took a breath and nodded once more. “What was left of the Citadel was quickly scoured through which lead your people to a device which then the Reapers helped repair and here we are.”

She blinked, confused, scared. For once in her life she genuinely had fear across her face. “I.. I'm dead? I watched most of you die before my eyes.. Why am I talking to you now then.” With Mordin's step back Thane took his place in front of Shepard and held his hand down. The Drell looked just as he did before, so full of life, and faith. “This is purgatory Shepard, your memories are returning to you. We are just the caretakers.” She took his hand gently and stood on shaky legs. Thane gestured to the crowd stretching as far back as the eye could see. The steel room lit up and with the sound of a reapers roar filling the room the eyes of everyone flashed a pale green. “We are the lost.” He slid his hand from hers and stepped back into the group.

A small boy wandered to the front from behind the line. He looked up at her and smiled. She turned her gaze down towards him and blinked once more.”You.. What happened to me?” He glanced around before he spoke. The two voices, one of a boys and another of a machines filled the room almost as if it was as small as a broom closet. “Upon jumping into the Catalyst you imprinted yourself into our hardware, this act alone changed everything. I decided to keep you as intact as possible in my data banks. Now here we are, speaking together once more after you made an impossible decision. You lost quite a bit that day, Shepard. I do not envy you, nor did I enjoy being replaced.” 

She looked to her hands, they shook just as they did on Akuze before she clenched and stood tall once more.”So is this it for me then?” Just as she finished speaking the dull echo of distant voices rung in her ears. She looked around quickly to look for the source but as the voices grew in volume and clarity the Lost started to disappear. Only Anderson spoke. “We will always be with you Shepard, in your heart and memories. Fight for the Lost, Live for tomorrow.” She stood with arms held out towards him but just as she staggered forward he slowly blew away like dust in the wind. 

“I'm proud of you, Shepard, it was an honor.”

 

With his last words filling her head she snapped awake, eyes bounced from doctor to doctor, the setting was familiar but at the same time foreign. “Commander Shepard please calm down!” She began to hyperventilate as if she forgot how to breathe after such short of time. “Nurse, get the restraints!” With the hustle and sounds of machines pinging rapidly she seized up. The calm filled the room once more as she fell back asleep. “Doctor.. I've never seen anything like that before.” The Salarian doctor looked towards the Asari and nodded once.”New surroundings after a traumatic event often cause such reactions from Humans. The restraints won't be necessary the next time.” 

With the staff gone from the room where she laid, each breath was slow as if it was the last until there was a soft voice, the one person in the galaxy who could calm her in such a manner. Tears ran from Shepard’s eyes as the voice of Liara spoke into her ear despite being unable to see or feel her.

“Wake up my Love..”

A quick gasp just like the one in her dream filled the room as her hand pressed against her chest. Eyes quickly glanced about at her surroundings. Flowers filled her room, the light of a sunset bleeding passed the curtains. “I'm home..” She brought her hand up to slowly brush back the deep red hair. With a shiver her hands gripped the locks and held tight. “It feels.. So real..” She sat up and looked herself over once more. “Is this another dream?” Once she pulled the wires from her body the machines started to ring only for a nurse to run in and stare in bewilderment. It wasn't a face she could recognize but the simple soft blue of her Asari nature quickly brought tears to Shepard’s eyes once more. “Doctor! Commander Shepard's awake!”

The world grew silent once more as she sat there staring at the door way. All she could think about was Liara, how long has it been? What happened to the Normandy? So many questions flooded her mind only for a familiar face to turn the corner in a hurry. It was Maelon, Mordin's old student. “Nurse I need a few moments alone with the Commander, she seems stable if not somewhat confused.” The Asari nodded as she looked to Shepard. With tears still running down Shepard’s cheeks she turned away and wandered off leaving Maelon to close the door and step inside. “Hello Commander, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other. Despite what may have occurred between us in the past, I am truly grateful you convinced Mordin to spare my life. I traveled a long way to repay my debt to you.”

She remained silent and watched as he spoke still in that emotional state of loss and grief. Maelon wandered closer towards her and held his arm up to her using his Omni-tool to give quick check up before being interrupted by Shepard grabbing his lab coat and yanking him towards her. “Where.. Is Liara?” With his hands up he gently gripped Shepard's wrist and placed her hand back on the bed. “I took the liberty of tracking down your crew at least those who weren't hiding. Liara is on Thessia helping with the rebuilding of their civilization with the help of the Reapers.”She blinked at his words only to yank the sheets clear from herself and slipped off the bed before he could react. She hit the floor and crawled to the window to look outside of the hospital. Outside reapers patrolled the skies still helping with the rebuilding of Earth.

“How long has it been since..”She kept her hand pressed to the window as she slowly worked her way onto her feet.”Five years, Shepard..” She turned to look at him, hand still against the glass as she started to walk. “What.. Was left of me Maelon?” He looked somewhat troubled with the answer before simply sitting down on the edge of the bed. “We.. Rebuilt you completely, Shepard. When Cerberus went under we were able to collect your DNA from their files and clone you a new body. The Catalyst we recovered housed your memories, everything that made you, you. It took five years but here you are once more. You've beaten death twice now, Commander.”

 

She hit her fist against the window as she turned towards it completely. Her forehead pressed to the glass as tears ran down her face once more. The sobs filled the room as reality came crashing down. Dead for five years? What had happen in those years, was Liara still hers? With her reflection shown in the window she finally started to realize what had happened. She caught a glimpse of Maelon as he now stood beside her. “You.. Look different..” With a smile he looked himself over and nodded. “Synthetics and Organics melded together. We are all like this now, even the humans. You however, your DNA was recorded pre-synthesis. You remain entirely human, aside from the obvious synthetics inside of your body. You are entirely human Shepard.” With her hand she gently brushed over her face, it was her body, her own memories, her eyes, lips. Her skin and hair.. But something was missing.

“Maelon.. Who funded this revival, considering this is the second time, I want to know I wasn't brought back to fight a threat like the Collectors.” He coughed to himself as he turned to lock the door to the room taking extra measures to hide the information. “Your Admiral Hackett, the Council. Using technology the Reapers shared with us, we were able to bring you back like this, with every memory intact.” He placed his hand against a closet at the corner of the room and looked to her. “There's a change of clothing in here Commander, only my staff and a select few know of the project. The information Miranda Lawson had concerning Lazarus was invaluable. She's waiting for you in the room across the hall. From there, we'll see to returning you to your rightful place. Welcome back Commander Shepard.. And good luck with your new life.”

He unlocked the door and stepped out. With the closet opened up she smirked as she saw military fatigues, boots, and tags hanging on a hook. “Commander L. Shepard.”She smiled as she ran her fingers over the familiar metal and quickly changed. With labored steps made towards the door she quickly started to piece everything together. Each step like riding a bike. She looked over the empty hall before she made her way towards where he said Miranda was waiting. With her hand pressing on the hologram to open the metal doors snapped open leaving a familiar form facing the window. Dark hair, average height. She knew it was her from the body suit however and simply chuckled to herself as she stood there. With a jump of shock at the voice long since dead Miranda turned to look towards Shepard.

“Shepard.. I..” A bright smile spread along her lips as she walked towards Shepard and embraced her tightly. She stood somewhat stunned by the greeting only to shake her head once. “I hear I have you to thank, once more you brought me back.” She nodded slowly as she released the hug and stepped back. “Cerberus never deleted the information pertaining to your cloning which made bringing you back much easier than it was before. That and of course the Reaper's technology helped quite a bit.” Shepard's lips curled into a frown at the mention of Reaper's once more. “Have they really.. Helped everyone?” Miranda turned slightly towards the window and nodded. “They repaired the Mass Relay's and even rebuilt the Citadel. There's even a monument of you and Admiral Anderson. You saved us all, Shepard.”

Shepard made her way towards the window placing her hand gently against the glass once more only to nod. “The Normandy? Joker, EDI, Garrus, Jack, Javik? What happened to them?” She turned her gaze towards the purple and orange sky as the sunset went lower and lower leaving stars in the wake. “James, Ashley? Kasumi and Zaeed? Samara?” With a twist of her heel she faced Miranda once more. “Tali?” Miranda held her hands up before she chuckled.

 

”Relax Shepard, Everyone is just fine. Joker and EDI are still together, Ashley is in command of the Normandy now. James is still a Marine and he's keeping the peace. Jack, as much as I may dislike it.. She's a good teacher. As for Garrus and Tali, they returned to their homeworld's, Palaven and Rannoch are safe. Javik is living peacefully on the newly rebuilt Citadel, which as is he isn't exactly fond of the fact the Reapers are still about. Zaeed and Samara however.. Last I heard Zaeed retired, and Samara is continuing her duties as a Justicar. You already know no one can track Kasumi.” Miranda nodded after giving the run down and turned towards the window. “But, since you're back.. There's somewhere you need to go, isn't that right? The Normandy is waiting for you at the spaceport. I'll take you there.”

“Miranda.. I don't know what to say..”She placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder before shaking her head slowly. “You don't need to say anything Shepard.. This was for you.” Shepard brought her own hand up to brush a tear from her eye only to cough. “Gone for five years, and I've become a crier..”A warm chuckle left her as she turned to Miranda and nodded. “Let's go.”

With the hospital now behind them Shepard took her first deep breath of fresh air in years. With the two of them standing outside the planet certainly did feel much.. Emptier despite the time that had passed. The calm breeze was ruined by the rush of the cab which landed in front of them. The burst of warm air kissed over her flesh as she stood in a gentle awe. Her blue eyes opened as she heard the cab door open only to see the distinct red, black, and white N7 armor sitting in the back of the cab. Miranda only turned to smirk at her. “I don't expect you to put it all on, but for the sake of hiding the fact it is you for now, the helmet at least must be put on.” 

Shepard rolled her eyes as she crawled in the back. Her hands gripped over the ceramic shell before she placed the helmet on. “Really secretive of this whole thing aren't you? Just the Council, Hackett, you, and the doctors know of this correct?” She leaned a bit more back only to rest her head against the back of the seat. The helmet felt cramped yet at the same time, like an old friends embrace. With her eyes closed she listened to the sound of the cab before Miranda spoke. “Correct, Joker, EDI, and Ashley have no idea who I'll be bringing with me as we leave.” She brushed her hand back over her own black hair as that glint of green flickered along her flesh.”Everything is different now Shepard, I hope you'll see that for yourself soon.”

With a smile plastered across her lips she took another deep breath and slowly brushed her thumb over the imbedded information of her tags. She beat death one more time, and this time it wasn't to fight a war. The silence was cut short with the soft hum of the cab coming to a stop and eventually the shake of the landing. Her eyes opened up to quickly gauge her surroundings only to open the door to that familiar name. 'Normandy SR-2'. “She's just like I remember her.. I'm shaking Miranda.”She crawled out of the back and glanced around. With a turn of her heel she bent over to pick up the pieces of armor only for Miranda's hand to tap on the back of the helmet.”A few crewmen will come to collect our things lets head inside.” 

Shepard's legs felt weak as she faced the Normandy once more but the nervous sensations quickly were brushed away as she tugged on her uniform and started off with Miranda at her side. They entered from the hangar, only a few crewmen turning to look at the women now making their way to the elevator in the back. Shepard stood only an inch or two taller than Miranda, even then they weren't the tallest people around. When the elevator door shut Miranda spoke quickly. “Put your tags back on, you can take your helmet off now.”

 

Shepard chuckled to herself as she did exactly that. With the ceramic shell of the N7 helmet pulled off slowly her deep red hair fell back into place framing her soft features. Her pale cheeks grew red from the growing nervousness once more. She only thought to herself 'How much may have changed? Of course people will recognize me but.. Will this be as awkward as I think it will be?' She sighed out before bringing her tags up to look over those imbedded words once more. 'Commander L. Shepard.'

With a nod she slipped the tags back on just as the elevator door opened to the CIC of the Normandy, busy as always people moving about preparing for launch, at the terminals stood Ashley and Traynor. With one more tear growing in her eyes she quickly wiped it away and stepped out from the elevator speaking softly so only Ashley and Traynor could hear her, and of course Miranda.”I'm home..”

\--End of Chapter 1--


End file.
